why your annoying
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: sakura has been avoiding Sasuke, and its annoying him to no end. what happens when he confronts her about it? R&R and I don't own Naruto!


"Sakura!" a deep and very annoyed voice spoke.

The said girl turned around, her pink locks blowing in the warm summer breeze. She looked up to came face to face with a _very _annoyed Uchiha.

"What?" he wasn't surprised with the venom that dripped off that single word. He had heard the exact same tone of voice the day he came back.

That day when Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konohagakure after killing his brother, and a handful of other dangerous criminals as well. He had expected to be hit full force by a crying pink haired girl, NOT a GLARING pink haired WOMAN. She muttered hard and forced 'Uchiha' before leaving the crowd of happy people.

And since then he hadn't seen her since. And quite frankly, he had had enough. He hadn't known why it was annoying him so much that she was avoiding him to no end, all he knew was that it was. And since he had put it up for the last 3 months, he now wanted answers.

While gripping both her hands in one of his, and holding her waist firmly in place with the other, he began speaking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked in a deep voice, but she only glared at him.

"sakura." his voice held a menacing edge to it.

"Why do you care?" she asked and he could've sworn he saw a quick look of sadness in her eyes, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

"I...don't know..." he confessed and she only glared at him again.

"Then let me go." she commanded and he merely shook his head.

"No" he said.

"Why not?" she demanded to know.

"Because your annoying." he muttered and she finally snapped.

"Annoying? **How am I annoying? I don't even talk to you anymore!" **she cried and he sighed in annoyance.

"Exactly. I don't really know why, but you ignoring me...it's even more annoying then you pestering me." he mumbled.

His words shocking the pink haired kunoichi, but soon anger took over again.

"Then what do I do!? When I'm with you I'm annoying, and when i ignore you, I'm even more annoying! What do I do then, huh?" she screamed, she was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She promised herself that she would not cry for him anymore.

"I can never make you happy, Sasuke. I don't know how to please you. Every attempt I do, you always break my heart. i just want it to stop." her voice was cracking and for some reason his chest hurt.

he hurt her again and again. so many times, but he wanted to do something about it. he wanted to hold her and mend her heart. And just by rethinking about why he wanted to, he realized what made him hate her so much.

- she made him worry

- she was always on his mind

- she made him feel

she made him love her.

"well sasuke? what do you want me to do?" she asked. he noticed how her eyes had become glassy and had filled up with unshed tears.

"i...i dont want to hurt you anymore..." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"but...i also dont want to lose you" sakura was shocked but he still continued

"you wanna know why you annoy me so much?" he asked and she only quietly nodded her head.

"its because, ever since i came back and you started avoiding me, you were always on my mind. And it hurt me, knowing that i caused you so much pain." he said and now her unshed tears began spilling.

"your so fucking annoying because...you made me fall for you" he confessed. and if you looked closely you could see the faint redness that made its way to sasuke's cheeks.

"then why? why did you hurt me so much? did you know i cried myself to sleep because i loved you so much? yet you left me on a fucking bench! after i poured my heart out to you!" she screamed and started pounding her fist on his chest.

"you asshole! i loved you, you jack! you bastard!" she continued to insult him while he stod there. once she stopped hitting him he picked her up bridal style and layd her on his lap while she sobbed into his shirt. he ran his fingers through her pink locks of hair until she looked up at him sadly.

but that look was wiped away by sasuke's next choice of words.

"sakura, i know i hurt you. but believe me when i say that i will spend every day of my life to make it up to you, and mend your heart." he whispered and she smiled a small smile.

"well then you better start then" she said and laughed when he smirked.

"believe me, im already planning our first date" he whispered in her ear. she giggled and shouted playfully.

"believe it!" and sasuke began glaring at her

"never quote naruto again" he said and she smirked

"make me" and with that he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

after a few minutes of making out the two pulled away, both panting and a different shade of red. but you could still see sakura smirking. she leaned in until her lips were inches away from sasuke's and whispered in the most sexiest way ever.

"dattebayo, sasuke-kun"


End file.
